Omohide Sunset
by NorikoInLove
Summary: Es que eres tan cambiante como el día, una tarde rojo furioso frente a mi.


_Ranma ½ no me pertenece, ni gano dinero con esto. Espero hacerlos pasar un momento agradable._

* * *

**Omohide Sunset**

* * *

Te miro, estas sudada, llevas toda la tarde en el doujo. Una risita que no puedo evitar escapa de mis labios, te veo entrenar, alocada, desgarbada, no hay técnica en tus movimientos, pura furia desprende tu cuerpo, y aún así eres tan hermosa para mí.

Tu personalidad me resulta tan contradictoria como tu comportamiento, eres la chiquilla más dulce que conozco, sí, incluso más que Kasumi, conmigo por el contrario, eres toda una fiera dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

Eres como el día: en las mañanas eres dulce, calma, por la tarde se desata la tormenta, con furia frecuentemente me golpeas y por las noches, oscura, te comportas como todo un muchachito, tu delicadeza y gracia se esfuman en segundos. Tengo que cuidar que decir y cómo decirlo para no desatar esos arranques en ti... Para ser honesto, algunas veces lo hago apropósito, adoro ver tus ojos ardiendo en pasión cuando te enfadas, aunque no me gusta que te desquites conmigo luego, no siempre planeo enfadarte torpe chiquilla.

A medio día Shampoo te desafió y perdiste, ¿Cómo pretendías ganar con tan poco entrenamiento? Admito que es mi culpa, desde ahora te ayudare a mejorar, a que te sientas orgullosa de tus capacidades como guerrera. No quiero volver a verte con los ojos empañados nuevamente, no quiero que tal como ahora, descargues tu energía en vano. No quiero que alguien pueda volver a dañarte si no estoy ahí para defenderte.

Me has sentido, paraste de pronto y me miras enojada.

-¿Qué haces ahí?, ¿Tu cita con la china ya terminó?- me miras enojada, esa pasión que tanto amo brilla en tus ojitos canela.

-Te extrañaba. - sonrío como te gusta. Eso parece molestarte aun más y mira que no lo planeé así, se me escapo esa verdad.

-Acabalo Ranma, no tengo ganas de discutir. Si quieres burlarte de alguien, ve a buscar a alguna de tus otras chicas, harían cualquier cosa por un poco de tu atención.- intentas pasar por mi lado pero te sujeto del brazo, el entrenamiento comienza ahora.

-Resulta que me gusta más cuando eres tú quien me hace reír.- lo sabía, un golpe directo a mi rostro; pude esquivarlo bastante bien, otros golpes y patadas al azar intentan alcanzarme sin éxito.

Sin que te des cuenta voy corrigiendo tu postura, reaccionas a mis movimientos y eso es perfecto para mí, puedo soportar un tiempo tu enojo si logro hacer de ti una luchadora al nivel de Shampoo... no me detendré hasta que estés a mi altura, así que prepárate Akane.

No sé cuanto llevamos pero has mejorado bastante, siempre he sabido que eres buena aprendiendo y tienes un talento escondido impresionante, nunca has tenido un buen maestro, es todo. Me cuesta esquivar los golpes, algunos llegan a tocarme sin hacerme daño. Eres rápida, y me acorralas casi sin darme cuenta. Me siento caer y tú vas conmigo debido a la excesiva fuerza que usaste en ese último movimiento.

-Me hiciste caer- sí, estúpida chiquilla, me hiciste caer. Caí enamorado de la mujer que nunca imaginé.

¿Cuántas veces nos hemos encontrado así?, tu sobre mí, siempre hay alguien que aparece en el momento menos indicado... levantas tu rostro, queda frente al mío, ya no hay enojo, te ves confundida. No puedo evitarlo, capturo tu rostro entre mis manos, te acerco a mí... tus labios, no puedo decir que son los de una chica común, están un poco partidos, estamos sudados y sabes salado... creo que te debo parecer salado también, no es dulce y perfecto como todos pintan el primer beso, pero es perfecto para mi, eres tú, soy yo, nosotros en nuestro estado natural. Lentamente separamos nuestros labios, la verdad no quiero dejarte ir, pero no quiero que nos descubran y se arme un alboroto. Necesitamos tiempo para descubrir tus habilidades.

Nos sentamos en silencio, no soy capaz de decirte nada y al parecer tú tampoco, te ves tan perdida... simplemente hermosa... necesito controlarme para no besarte nuevamente. Sé que nos esperan muchos otros besos por delante, y cuando estés lista, cuando tu entrenamiento este completo, me confesaré, enfrentaremos juntos los problemas y adversarios que tendremos por delante.

-Te espero mañana en la noche aquí mismo, con práctica, te aseguro que en menos de un mes serás capaz de derrotar a Shampoo.- me levanto y camino hacia la salida. No puedo mirar atrás o soy capaz de olvidar donde estamos y volver a hacer mía esa boquita adictiva.

-¿T... ttú me entrenarás?- dudas un poco.

-_"Control, control, control"_- me repito una y otra vez... no te das cuenta y tus finos dedos están posados en tus labios. Me tientas y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo provocador que me parece aquello, por otro lado, me halaga que mi beso te tenga así- Simplemente ven mañana por esta hora.- sonó agresivo, y no es que este enfadado, pero necesito salir de ahí, necesito dejar de verte o no podré seguir conteniendo todo.

-¡Sí Sensei!- tu rostro y el doujo completo se ilumina con la gran sonrisa que se delinea en tu carita infantil. Ahora si que debo salir, no sé si corrí o el tiempo paso muy rápido, pero en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en mi habitación intentando rememorar la sensación que me dejó aquel beso, puedo recordar todo desde que empecé a espiarte en el doujo a la perfección, estúpida chiquilla, tú y tus cambios de humor... todo en ti me hace amarte como nunca esperé . Sigue así, no cambies nada, sé violenta y amable, golpéame... y luego bésame.

* * *

_Empecé escribir muy inspirada, pensaba hacerlo un drabble pero no se me dio XD... y ya en la marcha no supe como acabarlo, ¿Se nota demasiado?._

_Demasiado WAFF y no me termina de convencer el final, pero es lo que hay. Como siempre y debido a mi escasa imaginación, el titulo es una canción, esta vez del grupo Merry, amo esa canción._

_Gracias Akiko por ayudarme con la edición y sugerencias. _


End file.
